Amending
by aspartam
Summary: Lelah hanya terasa saat sudah di luar batas. Sesal hanya datang saat sudah terlanjur. [ NCT/TaeYu/Taeyong x Yuta/Warning Inside ]
1. Tire

**April, 2010**

Begitu lulus sekolah, keduanya sepakat untuk tinggal berdua. Orang tua Yuta yang dulu sempat dipindahtugaskan ke Seoul sudah saatnya kembali ke Jepang meski pemuda itu memilih tinggal melanjutkan studi di Korea. Hal itu dianggap sebagai kesempatan sebagai kedua sejoli itu untuk memulai kehidupan mereka berdua, dalam artian sebagai pasangan.

Sementara Yuta memilih masuk ke perguruan tinggi, Taeyong memilih langsung untuk bekerja begitu lulus sekolah karena tidak ingin membebani keluarganya dengan biaya kuliah.

Sungguh, Yuta begitu kagum karena Taeyong berhasil diterima di sebuah perusahaan padahal pemuda itu sendiri menyelesaikan pendidikannya hanya sampai sekolah menengah atas. Meski hanya perusahaan kecil yang baru saja merintis, tetap saja mendapat pekerjaan kantoran hanya dengan ijazah sekolah sangatlah hebat, terutama di metropolitan seperti Seoul di mana mencari pekerjaan dengan mengajukan ijazah sarjana saja sangat sulit. Maka dari itu Yuta sangat bangga dan bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang dapat diandalkan seperti Taeyong.

Yuta yakin ia tidak akan pernah menyesal untuk memutuskan tinggal bersama Taeyong.

.

.

Amending

 **aspartam**

NCT © SM Ent.

Contains typo(s), Extremely OOC, AU, Implisit Smut, Violence, BxB, MESSY Timeline, Too long and boring, Slight pairings you might don't like.

 **Taeyong** x **Yuta** fic, I've warned you.

a/n: Semuanya (kecuali WinKun) di sini seumuran dan jadi kelahiran 1991.

.

.

 **September, 2016**

Mungkin sudah lebih dua tahun sejak Yuta tinggal bersama Johnny, kekasih dari sahabatnya, Hansol. Hansol tak pernah keberatan jika sahabat dan pacarnya tinggal di satu _flat_ apartement yang sama―justru ia yang mengusulkan untuk keduanya tinggal bersama. Hansol percaya jika Johnny tidak akan bermain di belakangnya. Johnny memang memiliki tampang pria nakal yang suka bermain-main. Nyatanya, Johnny sudah berkali-kali berhasil membuktikan bahwa ia hanya setia pada Hansol.

Johnny itu pria populer. Penggemar dari lelaki sekeren Johnny mana mungkin menyerah hanya karena pria keturunan Amerika itu punya pacar? Tak cuma sekali dua kali ada seorang perempuan maupun laki-laki yang rela didominasi olehnya menawarkan diri untuk jadi selingkuhan Johnny. Tapi tak satupun digubris pria jangkung itu. Karena ia sudah punya Hansol, dan memiliki Hansol itu sudah sangat lebih dari cukup.

Tidak cuma percaya pada Johnny, dengan adanya Yuta di flat milik kekasihnya, Hansol punya motivasi lebih untuk terus mendatangi tempat Johnny meski tempat kerja dan apartement miliknya sendiri sangat jauh dari tempat Johnny. Walaupun pada akhirnya, justru Yuta yang menjadi obat nyamuk di antara sepasang kekasih itu atau yang lebih parah lagi, Yuta perlu memutar musik keras-keras lewat _headphone_ -nya agar desahan-desahan yang membuat dirinya terasa mengenaskan tidak terdengar.

Satu lagi alasan Hansol tak pernah merasa khawatir Yuta tinggal bersama kekasihnya, karena Hansol lebih dari mengerti bahwa Yuta sudah trauma menjalani sebuah hubungan dalam artian romantis.

.

.

 **April, 2010**

"Mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa untuk bersih-bersih."

Kalimat Taeyong membuat Yuta yang tadinya sibuk mengeluarkan barang pindahan dari kardusnya menoleh dengan alis saling bertaut. Tersinggung, lebih tepatnya karena Taeyong menyindir kebiasaan Yuta yang pemalas. "Kenapa begitu?" tanya Yuta dengan nada sebal, tentu saja.

Pertanyaan itu tentu saja membuat Taeyong mendengus. _Buat apa sih, anak itu perlu bertanya segala?_ , pikir pemuda tampan itu. "Ayolah, Yuta. Jika aku mulai bekerja, aku tak punya waktu untuk bersih-bersih." Sembari menata barang pindahan yang sudah dikeluarkan Yuta, Taeyong menggeleng-geleng heran.

Yuta terkekeh membuat Taeyong meliriknya makin heran. "Aku tahu posisiku di sini, Taeyongie." Yuta melepas barang-barang yang tadi ada di tangannya. Ia berjalan menuju Taeyong dan tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Taeyong. "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat kau merasa tak terbebani karena tinggal bersamaku."

Taeyong memandang Yuta sejenak sebelum berhenti menghiraukan barang-barang pindahan yang masih perlu ditata. "Apapun?" Taeyong menuntut penekanan.

" _Apapun_."

.

.

 **Mei, 2010**

"Apa dasiku sudah rapi?"

Yuta memutar bola matanya kesal. Belum lewat sepuluh menit, Taeyong sudah menanyakan lima pertanyaan yang sama. Artinya, setidaknya Taeyong bertanya tiap dua menit sekali. Yuta yang sibuk menyiapkan bekal―dia memaksa, katanya sengaja agar Taeyong semangat bekerja―berusaha tidak menggubrisnya. Tapi saat merasa Taeyong membuka mulut lagi, Yuta segera menyela sebelum pemuda itu bertanya kembali. "Berhenti mengkhawatirkan dasimu, lebih baik kau minum kopi itu." Yuta membungkus kotak bekalnya dengan sebuah kain. Persis dengan yang ibunya lakukan saat ia masih sekolah dasar.

Taeyong menghela napas. "Yuta, aku gugup."

Yuta menghampiri Taeyong sambil menyerahkan bekal buatannya. "Tidak ada orang yang tidak gugup di hari pertama kerjanya. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya." Yuta tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Senyuman yang membuat Taeyong merasa lebih tenang meski sedikit. Secara refleks membuat Taeyong turut melengkungkan bibirnya tipis. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat." Taeyong menyeruput sisa kopi dalam cangkir sebelum bergegas pergi.

Yuta mengantarnya sampai ke depan, menemani Taeyong memasang sepatunya. "Lee Taeyong! _Fighting_!" Yuta mengepalkan kedua tangannya menyemangati Taeyong.

Sedangkan yang disemangati tak bisa menahan kekehan karena tingkah kekasihnya yang menggemaskan. "Aku pergi dulu." Taeyong menyempatkan diri untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Yuta sebelum melambaikan tangannya pergi.

Setelah Taeyong menghilang dari balik pintu, Yuta tersenyum lebar sendiri memikirkan apa yang barusan ia lakukan dengan Taeyong pagi ini. Rasanya mereka benar-benar seperti sudah berumahtangga sekarang.

.

.

 **Mei, 2010**

Pengalaman pertama Yuta adalah bersama Taeyong di musim panas tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas mereka. Saat itu kedua orang tua Taeyong berkunjung ke rumah kakak perempuan Taeyong yang sudah menikah, membuat pemuda tampan itu menjadi penjaga rumah seorang diri. Lalu Yuta dengan senang hati menawarkan diri menemani. Entah bagaimana, mereka berakhir saling menjadi bercumbu satu sama lain.

Taeyong selalu memperlakukan Yuta dengan lembut bahkan sejak kali pertama mereka. _Selalu_. Yang kadang membuat Yuta menjadi seperti orang paling berharga di dunia dan kadang membuat Yuta bosan dan perlu memprovokasi Taeyong sedikit―jangan lupa Yuta itu orang yang menyukai tantangan.

Kalau mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia menggoda kekasihnya, Yuta tidak bisa tidak menahan tawa kecil untuk lolos dari bibirnya.

Taeyong yang baru pulang kerjapun hanya bisa heran. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya mengingat-ingat wajah merahmu saat kugoda," celetuk Yuta ringan tanpa beban.

Taeyong memicingkan matanya. "Jangan membuat dirimu terkesan mendominasiku. Di ranjang aku yang membuat wajahmu merah."

Berbeda dengan Taeyong, mata Yuta melotot. "Siapa yang tidak merah jika prostatmu distimulasi?! Kau juga sama merahnya tuh saat aku bermain dengan―"

"Ssh, Yuta- _kun_. Kalau kau rindu dengan _adik_ -ku, tinggal bilang."

Lantas Yuta melempar Taeyong dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya. Taeyong hanya terbahak. Orang bilang dia invidu yang dingin, tapi sebenarnya hanya bingung bagaimana mengungkapkan pikirannya. Saat bersama Yuta, semua terasa nyaman. Taeyong dapat mengutarakan semua yang ia ingin katakan. Termasuk kalimat-kalimat _cheesy_ maupun vulgar.

Hanya saja, Taeyong yang seperti itu tidak baik untuk jantung. Yuta selalu merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat setiap melihat Taeyong yang ekspresif; _because he's so damn attractive and that_ _ **is**_ _a fcking problem_. Ditambah jika Taeyong sudah seperti itu, biasanya akan diikuti dengan sentuhan-sentuhan tertentu di mana biasanya hanya Yuta yang berinisiatif memulai. Jika Taeyong yang memulai, Yuta rasanya hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Taeyong berbuat sesuka hati padanya.

Tentu saja, Yuta sendiri sangat menyukainya. Sebenarnya bohong jika ia hanya pasrah. Ia sesungguhnya jauh lebih antusias daripada Taeyong sendiri. Berada di bawah dominasi Lee Taeyong itu nikmat dunia.

Karena pria itu begitu posesif, protektif, lembut, dan bergairah di saat yang bersamaan.

Yuta tak akan protes jika tangan Taeyong sudah bergerak naik turun pada pahanya seperti saat ini. Ia bahkan membuka kakinya semakin lebar, berharap tangan Taeyong juga bergerak ke bagian dalam pahanya, lebih atas lagi kalau bisa pada bagian selangkangannya sekalian. Tetapi Taeyong tampaknya sedang dalam _mood_ bermain lambat kali ini. Yang ia lakukan hanya bermain dengan paha Yuta sambil menyesapi aroma kekasihnya.

Yuta sedikit jengah. Dengan sengaja ia menaikkan kaosnya sehingga memamerkan perut dan dadanya sebelum naik ke pangkuan Taeyong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yuta- _kun_?" tanya Taeyong pura-pura polos sembari berusaha keras menahan kekehannya.

Yuta memutar bola matanya kesal sebelum dengan sengaja mencium bibir Taeyong panas. Menggunakan lidahnya untuk menggoda Taeyong sedang tangannya menekan tengkuk Taeyong memperdalam pagutan mereka.

Taeyong menyeringai. Yuta yang tidak sabaran itu salah satu favoritnya. " _Yukkuri_ , _yukkuri_. Pelan-pelan," desis Taeyong saat ia memberi jarak antara bibirnya dan milik Yuta meski di detik berikutnya ia kembali meraup bibir _plum_ kesukaannya. Tangannya yang tadi hanya berminat dengan paha Yuta bergerak naik menuju bokong milik Yuta.

Sejak tangan Taeyong bertemu dengan bokongnya, Yuta tidak berhenti mendesahkan nama Taeyong meski sesekali teredam oleh ciuman mereka. Berisik, seperti gadis-gadis negara Yuta berasal di video dewasa yang ia tonton saat remaja. Tapi Taeyong pribadi menyukai itu. Suara Yuta selalu ampuh membuat libidonya naik. Terutama ketika ia sengaja bermain dengan titik sensitif Yuta, maka pemuda yang entah sejak kapan sudah di bawahnya itu akan menaikkan nada suaranya beberapa oktaf dan itu terdengar lucu sekaligus sensual di pendengaran Taeyong.

Namun bagaimanapun juga favorit Taeyong tetap suara Yuta yang memohon untuk segera dimanjakan atau dimasuki. Ditambah wajah memohon Yuta yang merupakan pemandangan paling erotis yang pernah Taeyong lihat seumur hidup.

Jauh lebih favorit lagi, ketika Yuta bahkan sudah kehabisan suara saat ia datang karena milik Taeyong yang terus menghampiri titik manisnya. Wajah kenikmatan Yuta memberinya kepuasan tersendiri.

.

.

 **Agustus, 2013**

Memasuki kelas, Yuta langsung menghampiri tempat duduk kosong di sebelah Hansol. Wajahnya tertekuk, terlihat jelas ia baru mengalami hal buruk.

Hansol adalah sahabat terbaik yang Yuta punya. Tanpa diberitahu, ia sudah paham apa yang terjadi pada Yuta. Atau mungkin sebenarnya tak perlu menjadi Hansol untuk mengerti bahwa Yuta dalam kondisi tidak baik.

Yuta mengenakan baju _turtle neck_ lengan panjang di bulan agustus yang merupakan puncak musim panas. Jelas sekali ada yang ia sembunyikan pada tubuhnya. Matanya sembab berair. Yuta itu pria kuat yang jarang menangis, tapi jika matanya sampai bengkak begitu, artinya hal buruk telah terjadi. Terakhir, Yuta berkali-kali mengganti posisi duduknya. Ia bergerak tidak nyaman di atas kursinya. Seperti sesuatu mengganjal pada bokongnya.

Dalam sekali lihat, Hansol sudah menyimpulkan. Yuta dihajar habis-habisan oleh Taeyong. Bukan dengan cara yang manis, tetapi kasar dan memaksa. Hansol tahu, karena ini bukan kali pertama ia melihat Yuta dalam keadaan yang sama. Sesungguhnya Hansol sudah terlalu sering melihat Yuta datang ke kampus dalam keadaan demikian.

"Yuta, kurasa sudah saatnya kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan pria itu."

Mendengar pernyataan Hansol, Yuta langsung mendongak menatap sahabatnya tidak percaya. "Berhenti menyarankanku untuk meninggalkan Taeyong, Hansol." Yuta membalas dingin, karena sebenarnya Hansol sudah menyarankan hal yang sama berkali-kali.

Hansol memutar bola matanya kesal. "Ayolah, Yuta. Apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Dia sudah menyakitimu terlalu banyak."

"Aku dan Taeyong saling mencintai."

Hansol mendekatkan kepalanya pada Yuta, menatap sahabatnya sangat serius. "Apa kau yakin orang yang selalu menyiksamu itu orang yang mencintaimu? Katakan padaku, Yuta! Kapan terakhir kali Taeyong memagut bibirmu dengan lembut?"

Yuta tidak menjawab. Nyatanya dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Taeyong menciumnya tanpa nafsu, tanpa paksaan, tanpa gigitan.

.

.

 **Maret, 2016**

Tinggal bersama Johnny membuat Yuta juga akrab dengan teman-teman anak sulung Seo itu. Misalnya ada Doyoung yang fisiknya mengingatkan Yuta pada kelinci. Juga ada Ten, pemuda asal Thailand yang selalu membawa tawa bersamanya. Pada dasarnya Yuta adalah orang yang mudah bergaul. Ten dan Doyoung juga adalah teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan. Jadi tak jarang jika Johnny pergi bersama Hansol meninggalkan Yuta sendirian di rumah, Ten atau Doyoung akan menemaninya. Atau jika Yuta merasa sudah menjadi obat nyamuk pasangan yang lebih mirip _twin tower_ itu, ia akan kabur ke tempat Doyoung maupun Ten.

"Yuta, kau tidak ada proyek baru?" Ten bertanya sambil terus-terusan mengganti saluran televisi karena acara pada pukul dua siang hari memang tidak ada yang menyenangkan.

Yuta yang sedang mencuci piring―titah Johnny sebelum pemuda tinggi itu pergi bekerja―membuang napasnya kasar. " _Ya_ , Chittapon! Kalau ada, aku tidak akan mencuci piring seperti seorang pembantu saat ini." Yuta mengerinyit melihat saus bersisa di atas piring. Siapa sih yang menaruh banyak saus tapi tidak dihabiskan? Padahal dirinya sendirilah orangnya.

"Siapa tahu kau sudah menerima suatu tawaran proyek tapi belum mulai mengerjakannya?" Ten mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu besok kau juga menganggur, kan? Temani aku menonton Zootopia! Doyoung selalu menolak saat kuajak. Sejak berkencan dengan Jung Jaehyun itu dia jadi suka sibuk sendiri, huh!"

Yuta terkekeh mendengar kalimat terakhir Ten. Ten dan Doyoung memang sahabat sehidup semati walau dari luar mereka tampak seperti air dan minyak. Mendengar Ten yang sebal ditinggal Doyoung yang baru punya pacar itu terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang cemburu. "Ide bagus. Aku juga sudah lama tidak menonton." Ya, walaupun Yuta enggan membahas bagian Doyoung karena Ten akan berceloteh panjang lebar setelahnya.

Ten lantas melempar _remote_ televisi, membalikkan badannya menghadap Yuta yang sedang mencuci piring―ruang televisi dan dapur tidak punya sekat, omong-omong. "Berarti sudah diputuskan!"

.

.

 **Desember, 2010**

Malam natal selalu Yuta habiskan bersama Taeyong sebelum saat hari natalnya mereka berkumpul dengan keluarga masing-masing. Tetapi tahun ini berbeda, karena ia dan Taeyong akan menjalani natal berdua. Malamnya dan harinya. Yuta sangat bersemangat dengan natal pertamanya yang ia rayakan bersama Taeyong sejak mereka tinggal berdua. Ia sudah membeli kue di toko langganannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin membuatnya sendiri, tapi Taeyong akan marah jika ia ketahuan merusak dapur. Yuta bukannya tidak bisa memasak, namun memanggang kue levelnya terlalu tinggi untuk seorang pemalas seperti Yuta.

Pukul delapan malam, harusnya Taeyong sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari tempat kerja. Karenanya, Yuta mulai menata meja. Mempersiapkan hal segalanya. Duduk manis di sofa menonton televisi yang penuh dengan acara bernuansa natal.

Tapi sampai ia tak sengaja terlelap di ruang tv pun, Taeyong belum pulang.

.

Taeyong membenci atasannya lebih dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Ada banyak alasan, tapi untuk hari ini karena pria paruh baya itu memforsir kerjanya. Ia harus lembur di malam natal. Mengerjakan pekerjaan untuk _deadline_ yang tidak masuk akal. Begitu sibuknya ia sampai tidak sempat memberitahu Yuta akan keterlambatannya pulang. Taeyong tidak dapat berkonsentrasi karena merasa bersalah pada Yuta membuat perkerjaannya semakin lambat. Taeyong bahkan mengerang frustasi mengetahui pekerjaannya selesai saat hari sudah berganti. Padahal atasan sialan yang yang memberinya pekerjaan ini sudah pulang semenjak tadi dengan alasan misa natal. Taeyong ingin mengumpat.

Cepat-cepat ia bergegas pulang. Namun secepat apapun ia berlari, secepat apapun ia meminta taksi untuk melaju, pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengecup lembut bibir seorang Yuta yang sudah terlelap sebagai perayaan natal mereka sebelum menggendong kekasihnya ke tempat tidur yang lebih nyaman.

.

.

 **Januari, 2011**

Taeyong pulang dengan membanting pintu membuat Yuta yang sedang mencuci piring kaget luar biasa―sebenarnya ia bahkan menjatuhkan gelas, beruntung hanya gelas plastik. Yuta membilas tangannya sekilas sebelum menghampiri Taeyong yang sudah membuang asal tas kerjanya. Yuta semakin heran, karena tidak biasanya Taeyong dengan sengaja memberantaki ruangan meski hanya sekedar tas yang tergeletak asal.

" _Okaeri_ , Taeyong?" sambut Yuta terdengar ragu. Biasanya Taeyong selalu suka saat Yuta menyambutnya seperti itu―Yuta dan budayannya adalah perpaduan yang _kawaii_. Tapi entah mengapa, bahkan Yuta sendiri ragu untuk mendekat saat melihat keadaan kekasihnya saat ini.

Benar saja. Taeyong tidak menggubris sambutannya. Hanya duduk frustasi sambil meremat rambutnya.

Yuta menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menghibur Taeyong atau membiarkan pria itu sendirian lebih dulu. "Aku akan kembali mencuci piring. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja." Pada akhirnya Yuta memilih membiarkan Taeyong mendapat waktunya sendiri. Lagipula Yuta bisa kena marah kalau Taeyong tahu ia belum selesai membersihkan dapur yang seharusnya ia kerjakan sejak sore tadi.

"Kau seharusnya peka." Tetapi Taeyong dengan suara dinginnya menghentikan langkah Yuta.

"Maaf?" Yuta berbalik.

"Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang frsutasi di sini? Seharusnya kau bawakan aku segelas air dingin dan hibur aku."

Yuta mengerjap matanya. "Kukira kau butuh waktu sendiri. Jadi, aku―"

"Nakamoto Yuta, aku sedang lelah. Jangan membantahku!"

Lelah? Halo, Yuta adalah seorang mahasiswa teknik mesin yang terkenal dengan senioritas dan pratikum yang ketat. Belum lagi tugas besar yang selalu hadir di penghujung semester. Yuta juga lelah tapi tak pernah mengeluhkannya di depan Taeyong yang sudah bekerja. Yuta jadi dongkol sendiri. Mungkin tak pernah mendengar Taeyong mengeluh sebelumnya, bentakan Taeyong jadi terdengar menyebalkan. "Jangan kekanakan, Lee. Dinginkan pikiranmu dulu," balas Yuta sambil kembali bergerak menuju dapur. Kali ini tujuannya bukan cucian yang perlu diurus tapi lemari pendingin untuk segelas air yang diminta Taeyong.

BRAK!

Kemudian Taeyong lagi-lagi mengagetkan Yuta. Kali ini karena Taeyong tiba-tiba membanting meja sebelum kembali menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi.

Yuta berlari kecil menghampiri Taeyong tanpa sempat mengambilkan kekasihnya segelas air. "Taeyong- _ah_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Kau masih bertanya?!" Taeyong membalas dengan sebuah teriakan nyaring.

Lalu itu adalah ketiga kalinya Taeyong mengagetkan Yuta. Yuta selama ini memang selalu takut pada Taeyong yang sedang marah. Tapi kali ini Taeyong jauh lebih dingin, jauh lebih menakutkan. Ia sampai tidak mampu berkedip begitu terkejutnya. Sedikit, ia menyiratkan ekspresi takut dalam tatapannya.

Taeyong yang memperhatikan Yuta, perlahan napasnya mulai lebih tenang. Air mukanya mulai melembut. Detik berikutnya ia langsung memeluk Yuta. "Astaga. Maafkan aku!" seru Taeyong penuh penyesalan.

Taeyong sendiri tak menyangka akan datang hari di mana emosi menguasai pikirannya sampai ia membentak orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini. Taeyong mengeratkan pelukannya mengingat apa yang terjadi hari ini. Apa yang membuatnya sampai berteriak di depan muka Yuta. Taeyong merasakan usapan halus pada punggungnya, ia tahu itu bentuk usaha Yuta untuk menenangkannya.

Lalu Taeyong menangis dibuatnya.

"Ssh, Taeyong. Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku," ucap Yuta lembut sambil masih setia mengusap punggung Taeyong.

Isak Taeyong semakin menjadi. Tetapi ia hanya terus meminta maaf tanpa menceritakan masalahnya.

Bahkan terus begitu, di hari-hari berikutnya. Sampai usapan di punggung tidak lagi dapat meredakan emosi Taeyong.

.

.

 **September, 2012**

"Kau terlihat buruk." Hansol berkomentar begitu Yuta menjatuhkan bokongnya ke sofa tamu apartemen Hansol. Pria tinggi itu pun melenggang ke dapur mengambil minuman untuk pria yang mendengus akibat komentar yang ia lontarkan barusan. Sebenarnya Hansol tak pernah menyuguhkan minuman jika Yuta berkunjung karena lelaki Jepang itu akan mengambilnya sendiri tanpa dipersilakan. Tapi karena hari ini Yuta tampak terlalu lesu, bahkan pancaran matanya mati, Hansol tak punya pilihan lain. Hansol kembali dengan sebotol besar jus jeruk dan dua gelas kosong. Menuangnya ke salah satu gelas lalu memberinya pada Yuta. Membiarkan temannya menyesap minuman itu sebelum ia tanyai macam-macam.

"Jadi?" tanya Hansol setelah merasa waktunya cukup tepat.

Yuta tidak langsung menjawab. Ia masih merasa ragu.

Hansol tidak memaksa. Membiarkan sahabatnya mempersiapkan hati lebih dulu.

"Taeyong berlaku kasar padaku," tutur Yuta pada akhirnya. Meski begitu ia masih ragu, lihat saja sekarang ia menggigit bibirnya.

Sedang Hansol hanya bisa mendengus. Ia sudah sangat menebaknya. Memang apalagi yang bisa menyebabkan Yuta berjalan terseok, sensitif dengan sentuhan kecil, mengaduh kesakitan saat tak sengaja menyenggol perutnya, suara parau tiba-tiba padahal temannya sedang tidak flu, atau yang paling parah mata sembab yang Yuta sembunyikan di balik poni panjangnya? Tak jarang Yuta membolos kuliah dan Hansol kira alasannya karena kondisi Yuta terlalu buruk untuk keluar dari apartemennya. Kira-kira Yuta sudah begitu sejak awal tahun. Awal tahun dan sekarang sudah musim gugur! Hansol memang tak pernah mengungkitnya karena tidak enak pada Yuta. Ia menunggu temannya bercerita lebih dulu, dan sekarang saat itu baru tiba.

"Dia memukulku. Juga menendangku." Yuta lanjut bercerita.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, Yuta sampai tidak bercerita selama itu, Hansol tidak bisa tidak heran. Yuta terlalu menyayangi kekasihnya yang bahkan menendang dan memukulnya.

"Dia sering pulang sambil marah-marah padahal tidak mabuk."

Hansol masih diam mendengarkan.

"Merancau tentang pekerjaannya yang berat lalu melampiaskan rasa stresnya padaku."

Tangan Hansol mulai mengelus punggung Yuta, berharap bisa memberi kekuatan pada sahabatnya lewat sana.

"Dia sudah merusak barang beberapa kali."

Kali ini, Hansol memilih untuk mulai berbicara. "Apa hanya itu, yang ia lakukan padamu?"

Yuta pun mendongak menatap Hansol nanar.

.

.

 **Maret, 2014**

Taeyong sedang bersiap pergi bekerja. Ia menyesap kopinya seperti pagi-pagi yang biasanya. Yuta sendiri juga terlihat sedang bersiap pergi ke suatu tempat. Taeyong melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa, memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Mau ke mana? Kau sudah selesai sidang. Sudah tidak ada urusan ke kampus."

Yuta mendengus. "Jangan _ngawur_. Selesai sidang tidak lantas semua urusanku selesai," balas Yuta agak kurang ramah.

Taeyong mendelik. "Tapi kuyakin urusanmu kampusmu tidak perlu sepagi ini."

"Memang. Tapi aku akan ke tempat Hansol dulu sebelum ke kampus. Ada beberapa hal yang aku perlukan dengannya."

"Hansol lagi?" Intonasi Taeyong sangat dingin. Sesungguhnya Yuta benci jika suara Taeyong sudah seperti ini. Kalau mengingat apa yang terjadi belakangan, nada Taeyong yang seperti ini sama dengan pertanda buruk.

Yuta menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum membalikkan badannya menghadap Taeyong. "Lagi?" Ia menatap lurus pada Taeyong. "Maksudmu dengan lagi?"

Taeyong membuang napas kasar. "Kau terlalu sering mendatangi pria Busan itu. Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya?"

Yuta memutar bola matanya malas. "Banyak, tapi tak satupun di antaranya perlu kau khawatirkan."

Taeyong menatap Yuta tajam. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong. Ia berdiri tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mengambil tas kerjanya dan bergegas menuju pintu depan untuk memasang sepatu. Yuta menjadi heran. Kenapa Taeyong hanya diam saja, padahal biasanya dia selalu membalas kata-kata Yuta jika ia sudah dalam mode dinginnya itu. Selesai dengan sepatunya, Taeyong mengambil kedua kunci pintu depan.

 _Tunggu, keduanya?_

"Kau tidak boleh keluar hari ini," tukas Taeyong sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu dari luar serta menguncinya.

"Tunggu, apa?!" Yuta lantas berteriak melengking. Berusaha membuka pintu dari dalam. Melirik ke tempat biasa mereka menaruh kunci, tidak ada apa-apa di sana. "Taeyong buka pintunya!" Yuta menggedor daun pintu beberapa kali tapi tak ada sahutan dari luar.

Ya, Tuhan. Jangan bilang kalau ia dikurung di apartemennya sendiri.

.

.

 **April, 2014**

Taeyong baru kembali dari tempat kerjanya sambil memijat pelipisnya yang pening. Saat membuka pintu apartemennya, ia menemukan keadaan gelap gulita. Yuta lupa menyalakan lampu? Tidak biasanya. "Yuta!" panggil Taeyong sambil menyalakan lampu. Ia tidak suka gelap. Ada hal-hal yang membuatnya selalu merasa naik darah tiap melihat kegelapan. Darahnya sudah naik akibat gelap, dan sekarang panggilannya tak ada yang menyahut. Sungguh, ia sudah bersiap untuk mengamuk sekarang. "Yuta!" Sekali lagi Taeyong meneriakkan nama Yuta namun masih sama, nihil tanpa respon. Merasa heran, Taeyong mengelilingi apartemen mereka. Mencari Yuta di setiap ruangan. Dapur, kamar mandi, kamar mereka, beranda. Ia tak menemukan sosok Yuta di mana pun. Terlebih, entah hanya perasaannya atau bukan, ia merasa tidak melihat barang-barang milik Yuta pada tempatnya biasa berada. Memang kapan Yuta memindahkan barang-barang itu?

Geram, Taeyong mengambil ponselnya. Dengan cepat menghubungi Yuta. Nada sambung terdengar, namun begitu teleponnya tersambung ia malah mendengar nada dering dari kamar mereka.

Taeyong tertegun. Perlahan ia memasuki kamarnya, mencari sumber suara. Ia menemukan ponsel milik Yuta berdering di atas meja nakas. Taeyong memutuskan telepon sebelum mengambil ponsel milik Yuta. Kenapa Yuta tidak membawa ponselnya? Tidak biasanya karena Taeyong yakin kebiasaan Yuta yang tak bisa lepas dari _gadget_ belum berubah.

Taeyong berniat memainkan ponsel milik Yuta, mencari tahu ke mana anak itu pergi. Siapa tahu ia sedang berjanji pergi dengan seseorang dan jejak _chat_ mereka masih tertinggal. Tapi belum Taeyong membuka aplikasi apapun, matanya dibuat membulat lebar oleh _homescreen_ yang Yuta pasang.

Sebuah tulisan tangan milik Yuta sendiri. Isinya membuat Taeyong spontan membanting ponsel milik Yuta ke dinding. Berteriak frustasi sebelum memberantaki kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

 **Jangan cari aku, aku tidak akan kembali. Selamat tinggal, Taeyong.**

 **\- Yuta.**

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n:** Proudly present fic baru di saat masih ngutang sekian multichap fic dan belum ada yang ditamatin /dor. Dan inilah dia fic hasil dari hasrat(?) ingin menyiksa Yuta /WOI. Ujung-ujungnya kekerasannya juga implisit aja karena saya ga tega bikin Taeyong jadi orang tegaan TvT Free tamvar kok.

Niatnya mau jadiin oneshoot sepanjang apapun hasilnya dan ternyata saya memang butuh motivasi lebih buat lanjut fic ini *sighs* Anyway, ini cuma twoshoot, kok.

Thanks for reading :*

PS. WinKunnya ada chapter depan kok :(


	2. Remorse

**September, 2016**

Yuta melempar dua bungkus keripik kentang pada Doyoung yang seenak jidat berbaring di sofa apartemen Johnny. Doyoung memang sudah menganggap tempat ini sebagai rumah keempatnya―yang pertama rumah keluarganya di Guri, kedua adalah _flat_ apartemen yang ia sewa bersama kakaknya, yang ketiga tentu saja kediaman milik Jaehyun, kekasihnya. Meski dilempari dengan tidak sopan begitu, Doyoung tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia sudah terlalu sering ribut dengan Yuta, jadi dilempari makanan termasuk salah satu bentuk kebaikan Yuta bagi Doyoung pribadi. "Tumben kemari sendiri." Yuta mulai membuka topik sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sofa _single_ di sebelah sofa yang Doyoung tiduri.

"Jaehyun sedang dinas ke Daegu, Ten sedang ada janji dengan seseorang. Lalu dengan siapa sebaiknya aku datang ke sini?"

"Kim Rowoon."

Kemudian Doyoung bermurah hati melempari Yuta dengan bantal sofa. "Terimakasih. Aku tidak mau bertengkar dengan Jaehyun hanya karena bocah itu salah paham," balas Doyoung.

"Dasar kelinci. Kau bertanya, aku hanya menjawab," gerutu Yuta dengan volume normal sehingga terdengar jelas di telinga Doyoung.

Doyoung mendengus. Padahal maksud kedatangannya ke tempat Johnny dan Yuta adalah mencari hiburan karena bosan sendirian di apartemennya sendiri, bukan mencari keributan. Ia sedang tidak ada _shift_ berjaga di rumah sakit. Sedangkan kakaknya, teman baiknya, dan pacarnya sedang punya kesibukan masing-masing. Satu-satunya pilihan Doyoung adalah Yuta, karena Johnny juga sedang bekerja.

"Omong-omong, kau bilang Ten ada janji. Dengan siapa? Pria tampan lagi?"

Doyoung membuka bungkus kripik kentang yang dilempar Yuta tadi dengan kasar. "Hu-uh," jawab pria itu seadanya, mengambil satu biji kripik dan mengunyahnya. "Katanya pria kali ini adalah yang paling tampan dari yang pernah ditemuinya."

Yuta membulatkan matanya. "Lebih dari Johnny?"

Doyoung mengangguk. "Tunggu, memangnya Johnny tampan?" tanya Doyoung dengan nada heran.

Tentu, dibalas oleh tawa terbahak oleh Yuta. "Tidak, tapi sejauh ini Johnny ada di peringkat teratas pria keren idaman Ten, bukan? Untungnya Ten langsung menyerah saat tahu Johnny sudah punya Hansol."

Johnny memang sangat tampan, omong-omong. Hanya saja dua makhluk ini tidak mau mengakui.

Doyoung mengangguk setuju. "Aku tidak tahu wajah pria yang sedang didekati Ten sekarang. Tapi dari cara bocah itu mendeskripsikannya, kurasa pria itu benar-benar tampan." Lalu Doyoung kembali mencomoti keripik kentang rasa madu mentega itu.

Tangan Yuta terulur untuk mencuri beberapa biji kripik kentang dari tangan Doyoung. Tapi Doyoung dengan sengaja menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Yuta. Hal itu membuat kedua mata Yuta melotot tajam. Setelah melepaskan tawa kecil, Doyoung menghentikan keisengannya dengan membiarkan Yuta mengambil segenggam penuh keripik kentang.

Meski sudah menggenggam keripik kentangnya, Yuta tetap saja mendengus membuat Doyoung heran. "Kalau Ten berhasil dengan pendekatannya kali ini, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak punya pasangan, _dong_?" tukas Yuta menjawab keheranan tidak terucap temannya itu.

Doyoung pun nyaris menciprati wajah Yuta dengan keripik kentang yang masih dikunyah dalam mulutnya karena hendak menyemburkan tawa. "Makanya cari pasangan!" seru Doyoung kemudian. "Bukannya gadis di _cafe_ tempatmu bekerja itu tertarik padamu? Siapa namanya? Sana?"

"Jangan bercanda. Minatozaki dan aku hanya sebatas teman yang berasal dari kampung halaman yang sama," dengus Yuta. "Dia juga punya pacar, kok. Perempuan. Kalau tidak salah namanya Hirano... bukan, Hirai- _san_?"

Doyoung sedikit melongo dibuatnya. "Tapi serius, Yuta. Kalau kau tidak mau _jomblo_ sendiri, tinggal cari pasangan. Aku bisa mengenalkanmu dengan beberapa orang kalau kau mau."

Yuta tidak menjawab lagi. Dia hanya tersenyum.

.

.

Amending

 **aspartam**

NCT © SM Ent.

Contains typo(s), Extremely OOC, AU, Violence, BxB, MESSY Timeline, Implicit Harassment, Too long and boring, slight pairings you might don't like.

 **Taeyong** x **Yuta** fic, I've warned you.

.

.

 **Desember, 2016**

"Ten benar-benar akan datang dengan pacarnya?" Hansol yang menemani Doyoung menyiapkan makanan langsung bertanya begitu mendengar Yuta dan Johnny sedang bergosip tentang Ten di ruang tengah sembari menata ruangan. Mereka sedang bersiap membuat pesta perayaan malam natal kecil-kecilan―ide dari Ten yang sangat berantusias mengenalkan gebetan barunya. Awalnya sempat tidak disetujui oleh Yuta karena itu artinya dia akan benar-benar menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang sendirian. Johnny dengan Hansol, Doyoung akan mengajak kekasihnya, Ten dengan orang yang sedang dekat dengannya, apa Yuta perlu memacari _nitendo_ di malam natal? Meski pada akhirnya setelah dibombardir bujuk rayu beberapa ahli penjilat, Yuta tidak bisa menolak.

Doyoung mengangkat bahu. "Mereka belum benar-benar berpacaran, omong-omong. Lagipula mereka baru tiga-empat bulan kenal." Doyoung mengklarifikasi. Yuta memang suka melebih-lebihkan terhadap suatu isu yang kadang malah berlawanan pada kenyataan meski Yuta sendiri tak bermaksud membuat fitnah.

Hansol terkekeh. "Baiklah, daripada membicarakan Ten dan lelaki baru tak jelasnya bisa kau berikan aku pisau itu?" Hansol menunjuk pisau menganggur di dekat Doyoung.

Doyoung tanpa berkata apa-apa memberikan pisau itu pada Hansol sebelum kembali fokus pada sup buatannya.

"Oh, ya. Jaehyun pasti datang, kan?" Hansol kembali bertanya.

"Hn, tapi dia akan sedikit terlambat."

TINGTONG!

Bel berbunyi membuat keempat manusia di sana menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat. "Biar aku yang membukakan pintu." Yuta berinisiatif yang langsung disetujui tiga orang lainnya―lagipula Yuta yang paling menganggur saat ini karena dia bahkan tidak membantu Johnny mendekorasi bagian puncak pohon natal.

Selain itu, semuanya sudah menebak yang membunyikan bel sudah pasti Ten yang membawa si lelaki tampan dan Yuta juga penasaran dengan wajah tampan sempurna yang Ten deskripsikan tapi tak mau Ten perlihatkan, setidaknya fotonya. Kata Ten, aslinya jauh lebih menawan dari sekedar foto. Melihatnya lebih dulu dari yang lain sama sekali bukan ide yang buruk.

Bel berdering satu kali lagi. "Berhenti jadi orang tidak sabaran atau tidak kubukakan pintu ini sama sekali!" Yuta mengancam.

Meski demikian, tetap saja ia membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Dengan senyum merekah, Yuta bersiap menyambut Ten dan lelaki tampannya. "Kuharap kau membawa ayam yang―"

Tapi senyumnya luntur seketika, ia bahkan tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat sosok yang membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan yang sama.

Ten benar. Lelaki itu tampan. Tampan sekali. Benar-benar tampan. Garis rahang yang tegas itu, bibir tipis itu, mata yang menawan itu. Sudah berapa lama Yuta tidak melihat wajah sesempurna itu?

Ten tampaknya tidak cukup peka. Ia dengan santai melenggang masuk tanpa dipersilakan oleh Yuta yang masih sibuk mematung. Selesai melepas sepatunya, Ten tersadar bahwa lelaki yang bersamanya tidak mengikutinya masuk ke dalam.

"Taeyong? Ada apa? Ayo masuk!" Ten berseru.

.

.

 **Mei, 2014**

Terhitung sudah satu bulan sejak kepergian Yuta. Taeyong masih terus mencari keberadaannya. Ia masih pergi bekerja karena malas berurusan dengan atasannya jika ia tiba-tiba bolos. Taeyong sudah mendatangi tempat Hansol―kemungkinan terbesar di mana Yuta berada jika memang masih di Seoul. Tapi meski Taeyong sudah mendobrak pintu rumah Hansol, menghajar pria Busan itu penuh amarah dengan tuduhan berlandas emosi belaka, bahkan memaksa sang pemilik membiarkannya menggeledah apartemen milik Hansol, ia tetap tak menemukan Yuta di sana. Tak hanya Hansol, Taeyong juga mencari Yuta di semua tempat kenalan Yuta yang Taeyong tahu, tapi masih tidak juga bertemu.

Taeyong menatap nanar ponsel retak yang ia pernah banting. Apa Yuta sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya agar Taeyong tidak dapat menghubunginya?

"Apa aku sudah menyakitimu begitu banyak?" Taeyong terkekeh miris. Kenapa ia masih bertanya?

Ia meletakkan kembali ponsel milik Yuta di meja nakas, beralih dengan ponsel miliknya sendiri. Ragu ia mencari kontak milik orang tua Yuta yang ada di Osaka. Benar, kalau Yuta tidak ada di Seoul, apakah dia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya?

Hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh Taeyong. Sudah lama, namun ia terlalu takut menghubungi orang tua Yuta. Takut mendengar kata-kata benci terhadapnya. Orang tua mana yang tidak membela anaknya yang mengalami kekerasan? Tapi hari ini Taeyong sudah membulatkan tekad. Ia harus berbicara pada Yuta. Taeyong sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia bisa bicarakan pada Yuta. Tapi ia tidak terima Yuta hanya meninggalkannya hanya dengan sebuah pesan untuk tidak dicari.

Taeyong mengambil napas dalam untuk keenam kali sebelum ia berhasil meyakinkan diri untuk menelpon ibu Yuta. Deringan nada sambung membuat jantung Taeyong berdebar gugup.

"Moshi-moshi?" Suara perempuan paruh baya menyambut pendengaran Taeyong.

Taeyong kembali menghirup napas dalam-dalam. " _Moshi-moshi_ ," balasnya. Lalu melontarkan beberapa kalimat basa-basi, hal yang ia pelajari di tempat kerja.

"Jadi, _Obaa-san._ Yuta ada di mana?" Taeyong bertanya dengan halus.

Tidak ada balasan dari sebrang sana dalam beberapa detik. Cukup lama. " _Maaf, Taeyong-_ kun _. Sebelumnya Yuta sudah menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk tidak berkata apapun tentang keberadaannya._ "

Kali ini Taeyong yang terdiam. Hatinya mencelos. Yuta terlalu menyiapkan segalanya agar Taeyong benar-benar kehilangan jejak. Ibu Yuta adalah petunjuknya yang terakhir. Taeyong tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar ia bisa menemui Yuta.

" _Apa kalian bertengkar?_ " Ibu Yuta kembali bertanya.

Hati Taeyong kembali mencelos. Kalau ibu Yuta sampai bertanya, apa itu artinya Yuta tidak bercerita apa-apa soal dirinya yang menjadikan Yuta pelampiasan?

" _Yuta hanya memintaku untuk tidak memberitahu keberadaannya padamu tapi tidak menceritakan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Saat kutanyapun dia terlalu keras kepala._ " Taeyong dapat mendengar helaan napas dari Ibu Yuta. Ia terkekeh kecil. Memang karakter Yuta, tapi ia tak menyangka Yuta sampai tidak melaporkan perlakuan buruknya.

"Hn. Kami bertengkar hebat." Taeyong memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan tak terjawab itu.

" _Oh, benarkah? Apa Yuta menjadi anak nakal? Apa ia tidak mendengar kata-katamu? Apa Yuta―_ " Ibu Yuta terus bertanya, atau mungkin lebih terdengar seperti membeberkan kebiasaan buruk Yuta yang Taeyong sendiri sebenarnya sudah hapal betul.

Taeyong menggeleng setiap Ibu Yuta menyelesaikan satu kalimat tanyanya meski tahu gelengannya itu sama sekali tak terlihat via telepon. "Yuta tidak berbuat salah sedikitpun." Kedua mata Taeyong mulai basah, jemari tangan kirinya buru-buru segera menghapus butiran air yang hendak menetes dari ujung matanya. "Justru aku―" Tapi nyatanya, tidak cuma satu tetes yang hendak mengalir keluar. "a-aku yang... K-karena aku Yuta―" Taeyong menyerah. Ia terisak.

Ibu Yuta tertegun. Ia memang pernah dengar dari anaknya bahwa Taeyong sebenarnya lelaki rapuh yang gampang menangis, tapi tak sekalipun perempuan paruh baya itu percaya. Ia hafal betul kebiasaan anaknya yang kadang suka membual agar dirinya terkesan lebih kuat dari orang lain. Taeyong punya kesan dingin, tegas, dan sanggup menghadapi rintangan apapun. Karena itulah Ibu Yuta merasa iba mendengar isak tangis lelaki yang ia percayai memiliki pribadi tegas itu. " _Ssh, Taeyong-_ kun _. Tenanglah._ "

"Maafkan aku _Obaa-san_. Aku sudah menyakiti Yuta." Ia kembali terisak. "Aku menyakitinya terlalu banyak."

Ibu Yuta masih mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak berhak menemuinya lagi. Tapi a-aku ingin melihat wajahnya sekali lagi."

" _Taeyong_ -kun."

Taeyong terdiam. Suara tegas seorang ibu memang mampu membuat siapapun bungkam.

" _Kalau memang benar kau menyakiti anakku, tentu saja sebagai seorang ibu aku sangat marah_."

Taeyong diam saja tidak membantah. Lagipula ia sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan hati untuk menerima kebencian dari keluarga Yuta sejak awal.

" _Tapi aku juga mengenalmu, Taeyong-_ kun _. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu setiap kau berkunjung ke rumah dulu. Juga dari cerita-cerita Yuta dulu. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu menyakiti anakku?_ "

Taeyong tak dapat menggambarkan betapa terkejutnya ia dengan pertanyaan itu. Kenapa ia justru mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari ibu seseorang yang ia sakiti? "Kenapa aku terdengar begitu positif dalam pandangan _Obaa-san_?"

" _Karena aku percaya anakku mencintai orang baik-baik_."

Lalu Taeyong kembali menangis. _Aku sudah berubah. Aku bukan anak baik_. Taeyong terlalu sibuk menahan isaknya sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

" _Dengar, Taeyong-_ kun _. Setiap hubungan pasti menemui kesulitan. Ini adalah masa sulit kalian. Dengan berpisah mungkin adalah jalan terbaik. Kalau tak berniat berusaha mempertahankannya sama sekali, menyerahlah mencari Yuta_."

Taeyong masih menangis.

" _Sebaliknya, kalau kau ingin mempertahankannya, cari anakku. Jelaskan padanya. Minta maaf padanya. Bagaimana selanjutnya ada pada keputusan yang kalian sepakati setelahnya_."

" _Obaa-san_ , terima kasih banyak."

" _Semoga beruntung, Taeyong_ -kun."

Lalu Ibu Yuta memutuskan sambungan telepon.

.

.

 **Desember, 2016**

Sesungguhnya daripada menghadiri pesta natal bersama orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya, Taeyong lebih suka menghabiskan malam natal bersama Sicheng di rumah. Membuat kue jahe kering bersama terdengar seperti sebuah ide cemerlang. Tapi bocah kecil itu tiba-tiba memohon padanya agar diizinkan menghabiskan natal di tempat Kun, temannya. Taeyong tidak bisa menolak pandangan dengan binar penuh harap yang dipancarkan anak itu. Dengan terpaksa ia membiarkan Sicheng menghabiskan natal bersama Kun dibanding dirinya, sehingga ia sendiri tak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan ajakan Ten.

Ten adalah laki-laki yang ia temui belum lama ini. Laki-laki dari perusahaan yang baru saja membangun relasi dengan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Mereka seumuran, bahan obrolan mereka mirip. Tak ada alasan untuk tidak menjadi dekat dengan pria Thailand itu.

Tapi ada hal lain yang membuat Taeyong yang membiarkan Ten mendekat di saat ia memilih membangun tembok untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan banyak orang. Ten itu periang. Tidak bisa diam. Badannya kecil dan ramping. Laki-laki tapi wajahnya cantik. Suka berbicara seenaknya. Cerewet. Tidak bisa rapi. Ceroboh tapi juga cerdik. Sejujurnya, Taeyong sangat merindukan sosok yang seperti itu. Mungkin ia butuh sosok yang seperti itu. Secara alamiah ia membiarkan Ten masuk dalam hidupnya.

Tentu saja, Taeyong tidak pernah mengira Ten justru membawanya pada sesuatu yang paling ia cari dua tahun belakangan.

Pesta natal kecil-kecilan yang Ten sebutkan itu, ia tidak tahu jika Yuta adalah salah satu pesertanya.

Ia tidak percaya bahwa orang yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua adalah Yuta.

Apakah sosok menegang yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya ini adalah Yuta? Nakamoto Yuta?

"Taeyong? Yuta?" Ten menatap Taeyong dan Yuta bergantian heran.

Yuta lebih dulu pulih dari posisi membatunya. Jelas sekali ia menghela napas berat. "Ah, aku harus membantu Johnny." Lalu Yuta seolah buru-buru masuk ke dalam.

GREP!

Namun sesuatu menahan langkahnya. Ia bisa merasakan pergelangan tangannya diraih dan digenggam erat. Genggaman itu terasa familiar, dan itu membuat Yuta sedikit takut.

"Yuta."

"Taeyong, kau mengenal Yuta? Kalian saling kenal?" Ten menatap keduanya bergantian. "Ya ampun, Yuta. Aku tidak menyangka kau punya teman setampan ini kenapa tidak bilang dari du―"

"Yuta, ayo pulang!"

Baik Yuta dan Ten sama-sama terbelalak dengan ucapan Taeyong. Oh, tidak. Jangankan mereka, Taeyong sendiri juga terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Selama dua tahun ini, Taeyong bukannya hanya bernafsu mencari Yuta. Ia juga merenungkan perbuatannya. Ia merasa bersalah, rasa bersalahnya itu membuat lubang besar di hati. Ia tahu, ia sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk Yuta. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk membiarkan Yuta bebas dan berbahagia. Tapi ia ingin bertemu Yuta sekali lagi untuk meminta maaf, setidaknya agar rasa bersalahnya sedikit merasa lega.

Dan sungguh Taeyong tidak tahu saat bertemu Yuta, ia malah tidak lantas meminta maaf.

Sepertinya ia terlalu merindukan Yuta. Ia terlalu menginginkan Yuta. Yuta adalah satu-satunya bagi Taeyong dan jauh dari lubuk hati yang terdalam Taeyong sadar, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan merelakan Yuta pergi.

.

.

Yuta berusaha kuat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Taeyong yang erat. Genggaman yang terlalu kuat itu mengingatkannya bagaimana dulu Taeyong mengunci pergerakannya untuk melakukan entah apa yang membuat fisiknya sakit. Yuta agak merasa takut dibuatnya.

Ten menyadari ada yang janggal dari keduanya, tapi hanya bisa terdiam berusaha memahami situasi.

"Aku mencarimu selama ini. Kau tahu? Sekarang aku pindah ke tempat baru. Apartemenku yang sekarang jauh lebih bagus dari yang kita tinggali dulu. Percaya, tidak? Aku menyewa _flat_ di kawasan Gangnam? Selain itu ada Sic―"

"Aku sudah bilang jangan cari aku." Yuta berusaha keras menepis tangan itu hingga akhirnya terlepas. "Kau pikir aku mau kembali merasakan semua itu?"

Taeyong terdiam sesaat. "Itu tak akan terjadi lagi. Aku sudah bekerja di tempat yang baru. Tidak ada yang menekanku lagi. Aku bekerja di tempat yang layak. Semua rekanku orang baik. Tidak ada dari mereka yang menyindir maupun membicarakanku di belakang. Atasanku juga tidak pernah―"

"Lee Taeyong?!" Kali ini yang menginterupsi penjelasan Taeyong adalah Hansol. Hansol mengambil langkah lebar menghampiri Yuta lalu membawa sahabatnya itu bersembunyi di balik badan besarnya seperti tameng. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

Taeyong menatap sosok Yuta yang bersembunyi di balik Hansol. Badannya sedikit gemetar. Ah, apa ia ketakutan? Taeyong memejamkan matanya untuk meredakan dirinya yang emosional untuk saat ini. "Maafkan aku, Yuta." Ia mengucapkannya kali ini. Lalu matanya bergulir menatap Hansol. "Maaf mengganggu pesta kalian." Lalu ia beralih pada Ten. "Maaf, Ten. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku harus pergi."

Lalu tanpa membiarkan satu orangpun membalas ucapannya, Taeyong berbalik pergi.

Ia punya urusan mendadak. Menenangkan dirinya sendiri di rumah.

.

.

"Ten, apa dia laki-laki tampan yang kau ceritakan itu?" Hansol bertanya pada Ten yang masih mencerna situasi. Masih.

Ten mengangguk. "Ya, itu dia."

"Jauhi dia. Dia itu brengsek." Hansol berdecih sebelum membalikkan badan menghadap Yuta yang masih bergetar.

Ten menatap Yuta prihatin, sekaligus kecewa. Ia bukannya kecewa pada Yuta, tapi pada Taeyong. Lalu Ten memutuskan masuk ke dalam. Mungkin makanan bisa membuat dirinya lebih baik.

"Hansol." Kali ini Yuta kembali bersuara.

"Hm?"

"Dia baru pertama kali mengatakannya."

"Mengatakan apa? Maaf? Sudah terlambat. Jangan pikirkan dia, Yuta. Ayo kita bersenang-senang. Ten membawa ayam goreng yang banyak." Hansol menarik tangan Yuta untuk menyusul Ten yang sudah masuk lebih dahulu ke dalam.

Tapi Yuta menolak untuk mengikuti Hansol. Ia masih diam di tempat yang sama. "Dia baru pertama kali berkata tentang pekerjaannya selain mengeluh kerjanya berat tapi tidak pernah mengatakan padaku apa yang berat secara spesifik." Yuta menoleh untuk menatap Hansol. "Memang kenapa Taeyong dan pekerjaannya dulu?"

.

.

"Yang tadi itu, bukannya Lee Taeyong?" Doyoung sedikit heboh di ruang tengah tepat saat Hansol dan Yuta menyusul masuk.

Ten menatap sekilas pada Yuta yang sedang menatap balik padanya meski langsung memutus kontak mata mereka. "Hn. Memang Lee Taeyong. Kau mengenalnya?" Kenapa tiba-tiba semua orang punya kenalan orang tampan tanpa Ten ketahui?

Doyoung menggeleng. Ia sibuk menata makanan di meja. "Tidak juga. Tapi karena wajah tampannya itu, dia sempat jadi bahan omongan para perawat di rumah sakit tahun lalu."

"Dia pernah sakit?!" Kali ini Yuta yang bersuara, nada bicaranya tidak ada santainya sama sekali.

Doyoung menatap heran pada Yuta. "Aku kurang tahu detailnya tapi dia sempat jadi pasien tetap poli psikologi sebelum dirujuk ke klinik yang lebih baik dalam menangani gangguan psikologi. Yuta, kau juga mengenal Lee Taeyong?"

Yuta enggan menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung ia langsung memakan ayam goreng yang dibawa Ten. "Apa yang membuatnya mendatangi psikologi klinis? Menyembuhkan sifat sadistiknya? Ha!" Yuta menggerutu sendiri tapi tetap saja terdengar oleh yang lainnya.

Doyoung yang merasa aneh berbisik pada Ten. "Oi, bukannya kau kemari membawa gebetan tampanmu itu?"

Ten sama saja dengan Yuta, memilih memakan ayam goreng daripada menanggapi Doyoung. "Lee Taeyong ada urusan mendadak." Tapi Ten memang tidak bisa tidak mengacuhkan Doyoung kalau sudah ditatap sengit mata kelinci itu.

Johnny yang merasa suasana di apartemennya mendadak keruh hanya bisa menarik satu kesimpulan. Ia menarik kekasihnya menjauh dari meja ruang tengah. "Apa Lee Taeyong itu mantan pacar Yuta yang membuatmu memaksaku menampung Yuta dulu?" Ia bertanya dengan nada berbisik.

Hansol tersenyum. "Jangan bertanya sekarang."

.

.

 **Desember, 2016**

Besok sudah tahun baru. Tidak terasa, _eh_? Taeyong menyanggupi ajakan Ten untuk menemuinya di sebuah _cafe_. Taeyong juga perlu bicara, sepertinya. Membicarakan Yuta, lebih tepatnya. Taeyong butuh tahu keadaan Yuta.

Saat memasuki _cafe_ , Ten melihatnya dengan menampilkan sebuah senyuman. Bukan senyuman secerah matahari seperti biasa, tapi senyuman yang dipaksakan. Melihatnya, mau tak mau Taeyong juga mengulas senyum tipis.

Mereka mengawali pembicaraan mereka dengan basa-basi diselingi memesan dua cangkir _americano_.

"Jadi, apa kau mantan kekasih Yuta?" Ten berinisiatif untuk masuk ke topik utama.

Taeyong lantas mengangguk. "Apa dia pernah bercerita sesuatu tentangku?"

Ten membalas dengan gelengan. "Ia selalu menghindar jika kami berbicara tentang kisah cintanya. Dia tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa."

"Oh, mungkin dia trauma sehingga tidak mau membahasnya."

Ten memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit bingung dengan penuturan Taeyong.

Taeyong sendiri tertawa kecil. "Aku berbuat buruk padanya. Kurasa terlihat dari bagaimana dia melihatku kemarin, bukan?"

Ten tidak mengelak. Matanya bergulir cepat. Seakan ia memikirkan sesuatu dalam otaknya. Ah, sebenarnya ia benar-benar memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku pernah tidak sengaja melihat bekas luka pada tubuh Yuta." Ten menatap ragu pada Taeyong yang kini tampak menegang. "Lukanya parah. Apa kau pelakunya?" tanya Ten lagi. Ini pertanyaan sensitif, tapi Chittapon Leechaiyanpornkul tidak pernah dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"...Iya."

Tanpa sadar Ten menahan napasnya. "Apa Yuta berbuat sesuatu yang buruk sehingga kau perlu menghukumnya?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya orang bodoh yang termakan emosi dan melampiaskannya pada orang yang tidak bersalah."

Tidak satupun dari kalimat Taeyong dapat Ten mengerti. Walaupun sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Yuta selalu menolak membahas kisah cintanya. Kenapa Yuta selalu sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak fisik di awal pertemuan mereka. Jawabannya semua karena Lee Taeyong. Ten tidak tahu harus lega atau tidak karena akhirnya tahu apa yang paling membuatnya mati penasaran tentang Nakamoto Yuta, salah satu orang terdekatnya.

"Apa kau masih... menginginkan Yuta?" Ten bertanya lagi.

Taeyong menatap Ten sendu. "Sangat." Ia menjawab tanpa ragu. "Tapi apa aku berhak?"

Ten tidak menjawab. Ia ingin melindungi sahabatnya dari apa yang membuatnya takut. Selain itu Lee Taeyong adalah orang yang membuatnya tertarik akhir-akhir ini. Meski pada akhirnya rasa tertarik itu hilang tanpa bekas begitu tahu sikap Taeyong pada Yuta. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu berbicara dengan Yuta." Ten tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk membantu Taeyong. Padahal ia tak punya satu alasanpun untuk itu.

"Benarkah?!" Taeyong terlonjak. "Maksudku, kau yakin? Aku- aku ini―"

Atau mungkin sebenarnya Ten teringat oleh penuturan Doyoung. Mungkin mereka berdua―Taeyong dan Yuta―perlu berbicara sekali lagi. Taeyong perlu menjelaskan sesuatu. "Jangan buat pikiranku berubah, Lee Taeyong."

.

.

 **Januari, 2017**

Bola mata Yuta sudah hampir keluar dari tempatnya saat menemukan sosok Taeyong berdiri di depan apartemennya. Pikirannya bimbang antara menunggu, bolos kerja, atau lari secepat kilat untuk menghindari Taeyong. Ia sudah menyanggupi permintaan Sana untuk menggantikan _shift_ kerja gadis itu hari ini, Yuta tidak mungkin membatalkannya mendadak. Mau tak mau, Yuta harus mengambil pilihan ketiga. Lagipula Yuta seharusnya tidak khawatir karena saat sekolah dia pemain tetap klub sepak bola jadi larinya jauh lebih cepat dari Taeyong. Taeyong tak akan bisa mengejarnya saat berlari.

Yuta mengenakan _hoodie_ -nya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Saat dirasa pintu masuk gedung apartemen dan jalanan dirasa aman untuknya mengambil langkah besar dan teburu, Yuta langsung melesat.

Taeyong bahkan dibuat kaget dengan sosok yang tiba-tiba melesat melewatinya, ia sendiri sadar sosok itu adalah Yuta. "Yuta!" Ia berteriak memanggil nama itu.

Yang dipanggil tentu saja tidak peduli dan tetap berlari menjauh.

"Yuta!" Taeyong pun berusaha mengejar Yuta. Ah, sial. Kenapa ia menolak ajakan Yuta untuk masuk klub olahraga dulu. Ia cukup kuat untuk menari selama enam menit tapi staminanya tidak pernah cukup untuk bermain kejar-kejaran dengan anak klub sepak bola yang terus berlarian di lapangan selama sembilan puluh menit.

BRUK!

Tapi Tuhan cukup berbaik hati padanya. Taeyong tidak tahu ia harus bersyukur atau khawatir karena Yuta jatuh tersandung. Masih ceroboh seperti dulu, rupanya?

Taeyong tertawa kecil menghampiri Yuta. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Taeyong menawarkan sebuah uluran tangan.

Yuta cemberut. Sebenarnya ia agak beruntung karena jalanan sepi jadi ia hanya perlu menahan malu pada satu orang, dan sialnya orang itu adalah Taeyong. "Kau mau apa?" Yuta tidak berniat membalas uluran tangan itu. Langsung bertanya pada intinya karena ingin menyelesaikan urusannya sesegera mungkin karena ia tahu, sekali ia tertangkap oleh Taeyong, ia tak akan bisa lepas. Pengalaman suram itu sulit dilupakan.

"Pertama, aku ingin minta maaf." Taeyong menatap Yuta serius.

Yuta yang ditatap gugup sendiri. Astaga, apa tatapan Lee Taeyong selalu seintens ini? Kalau Taeyong masih merupakan kekasihnya yang dulu, Yuta sudah menciumnya meski berada di tengah jalan seperti sekarang.

Yuta menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat menepik pikirannya barusan. "Tidak perlu. Maafmu tidak akan membuat bekas lukaku hilang," jawab Yuta ketus lalu mencoba berdiri sendiri.

Taeyong membantu Yuta membersihkan debu yang menempel pada celana Yuta dan membuat orangnya sendiri mengerinyit. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyembuhkan lukamu? Bukan yang ada di badanmu. Tapi yang ada di hatimu."

Giliran Yuta yang menatap Taeyong serius. Ada emosi yang tersirat jelas di sana. "Menjauh dariku."

Ah, Taeyong sudah menduga jawaban itu tapi tetap saja hatinya terasa pilu. Ia menghirup napas dalam saat Yuta mendorong pelan tubuh Taeyong untuk menyingkir dari jalannya. Yuta bermaksud kembali berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya sekaligus menjauhi Taeyong.

"Tapi, Yuta." Taeyong kembali bersuara mengikuti langkah Yuta dari belakang. "Aku sudah jauh darimu selama dua tahun ini. Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

Yuta memberhentikan langkahnya mendadak. Badannya berbalik untuk menatap Taeyong yang kini sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Lembut, tapi jelas-jelas terlihat menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak akan mendekatimu lagi kalau kau memang merasa lebih baik saat aku tidak berada di dekatmu."

Yuta menatap Taeyong nanar. Dua-tiga detik setelahnya membuang muka lalu kembali berjalan. "Aku harus segera pergi. Aku tidak mau terlambat." Ia terus melangkah tanpa menoleh lagi.

Kali ini, Taeyong tidak mengekori Yuta. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

.

.

 **Januari, 2017**

"Hai, Dons!" Yuta menyapa Doyoung yang baru saja datang berkunjung. Terlihat Doyoung datang dengan seragam perawatnya. Yuta melirik jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Doyoung langsung datang kemari begitu selesai dengan shift malamnya? Wah.

Doyoung tidak membalas sapaan Yuta tapi melempar beberapa lembar berkas kepada pria Osaka itu.

Yuta mengerinyit heran. "Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil membuka berkas itu.

"Salinan rekap pasien Lee Taeyong." Doyoung bisa lihat Yuta membeku. "Ini dilarang, kalau ketahuan aku bisa kena sanksi. Tapi kurasa kau perlu melihatnya." Doyoung menghela napas Yuta tak memberi reaksi apa-apa.

Doyoung bukannya bermaksud ikut campur. Pada awalnya ia hanya penasaran tentang Lee Taeyong. Lee Taeyong sudah cukup menarik perhatian karena wajah rupawannya dulu. Sekarang pasien yang menjadi bahan obrolan para perawat itu ternyata mantan kekasih salah satu teman terdekatnya. Terlebih menurut pengakuan Ten, Taeyong juga penyebab utama beberapa hal yang janggal dari Yuta. Pada akhirnya saat mengaggur di sela-sela waktu kerjanya, Doyoung berniat memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya dan langsung memutuskan untuk membiarkan Yuta tahu kenapa Taeyong mendatangi rumah sakit tahun lalu begitu Doyoung menemukan bahwa Taeyong kerap datang untuk konsultasi psikologis.

"Sudah, ya. Aku kemari hanya untuk memberimu itu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Johnny. _Dah_!" Lalu Doyoung pergi tanpa diantar Yuta sampai pintu depan karena Yuta sudah langsung disibukkan dengan mengkonsumsi fakta tentang Taeyong yang selama ini tidak diktahuinya.

.

.

 **Januari, 2011**

Pada awalnya, bekerja masih sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Kerja lembur, laporan, revisi, proposal, atasan menyebalkan, rekan kerja kurang menyenangkan, semuanya cukup sesuai dengan dugaan Taeyong meski lebih melelahkan sedikit. Beruntung ada bekal buatan Yuta, Taeyong bisa menjalani harinya dengan semangat.

Namun perlahan, segala yang tidak enak di tempat kerja makin bertambah saja kadarnya. Misalnya, waktu deadline dimajukan, tapi paper yang perlu dikerjakan juga semakin banyak. Saat Taeyong gagal menyelesaikannya tepat waktu, atasannya akan marah-marah menyalahinya sekaligus menyindir latar belakang pendidikannya yang hanya tamatan sekolah. Belum lagi, karena ia karyawan paling muda, rekan kerjanya mulai memandang rendah dirinya. Menganggap Taeyong pantas disuruh-suruh. Tidak sedikit dari mereka menumpahkan pekerjaan mereka pada Taeyong. Tidak sedikit pula memperlakukan Taeyong seperti pesuruh.

Itu semua, masih Taeyong maklumi. Ia mengerti kenapa ia diperlakukan demikian. Ia hanya perlu bekerja lebih keras sedikit, lalu dengan demikian perlahan ia bisa membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi superior.

Tapi waktu itu tidak kunjung datang. Kenyataan yang lebih buruk justru menghampiri dengan cepat.

Taeyong itu punya wajah rupawan yang siapapun akui. Badannya mungkin berisi, tapi dalam balutan setelan jas yang rapi, terlihat kecil dan ramping. Di zaman saat _lovewins_ di mana-mana, memiliki fisik seperti Taeyong sebenarnya sangat rawan mengalami pelecehan.

Tidak sekali dua kali ia merasakan tepukan di bokongnya. Awalnya ia kira itu bentuk ketidaksengajaan, tapi makin lama makin sering membuatnya risih. Taeyong mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

.

.

 **Maret, 2011**

Taeyong lelah. Lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Lelah dengan rekan-rekan yang meremehkannya. Lelah dengan revisi. Lelah dengan semuanya. Baru saja ia duduk selesai mengumpulkan laporan yang ia susun, atasannya sudah kembali memanggilnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu, Lee Taeyong?" Baru saja Taeyong menutup pintu ruangan atasannya, ia sudah disambut pertanyaan kurang menyenangkan.

"Saya tidak tahu."

Atasannya tertawa meremehkan. "Tidak tahu, katamu?" Tangan besar pria itu mengangkat laporan yang Taeyong susun. "Berapa kali kau merevisi tulisan ini? Masih tidak becus mengerjakannya? Ha!" Lalu laporan itu dibanting ke lantai membuat Taeyong meringis.

"Maafkan saya. Saya akan memperbaikinya."

"Kau sudah memperbaiki laporan itu untuk kali keempat! Hasilnya? Masih kacau!"

Taeyong diam saja. Ia mendecih. Lagipula ia yakin laporannya tidak benar-benar salah. Tidak mungkin atasannya memeriksa laporan setebal empat puluh halaman lebih dalam waktu singkat. Atasannya itu hanya cari-cari alasan agar terkesan superior. Taeyong sudah tahu itu.

"Lulusan sekolahan memang tidak dapat diandalkan."

Tangan Taeyong terkepal kuat menahan amarah. Lagi-lagi membawa latar pendidikannya yang tidak lanjut perguruan tinggi.

SPLASH!

Segelas air baru saja membasahi pakaiannya. Atasannya dengan sengaja menyiramnya dengan air minum. Taeyong menghela napas berat menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak. Bertahanlah, Taeyong. Bertahanlah.

" _Strip_."

Taeyong mengerinyit. Apa atasannya benar-benar mengatakan sesuatu baru saja? "Maaf?"

"Bocah, apa kau tidak pernah belajar bahasa inggris? _Strip_. Tanggalkan pakaianmu!"

Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kenapa saya harus melakukannya?"

"Untuk menghukummu, tentu saja. Kalau tidak begini kau tidak akan jera. Lagipula pakaianmu membasahi lantaiku."

Taeyong sungguh sangat siap menghajar atasannya tepat di wajah. Menghukum agar tidak jera? Hah! Ia yakin sudah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Ia merevisi laporannya sampai empat kali juga sadar bahwa ia bahkan tak perlu memperbaiki apa-apa. Hanya dibuat terkesan salah banyak, terlihat seperti anak bodoh yang perlu dididik. Taeyong ingin sekali menendang kepala atasannya sampai lehernya patah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa meninggalkan tempat ini mulai besok tanpa perlu kembali lagi. Ada banyak orang berpendidikan di luar sana yang bisa menggantikan tempatmu."

Sayangnya, Taeyong tidak punya banyak pilihan.

.

.

 **Januari, 2017**

Yuta mendengus menemukan Taeyong lagi di depan gedung apartemennya. Ini udah kali kelima dalam seminggu. Yuta mendongak menatap langit, salju turun meski sedikit. Dia tidak kedinginan? Yuta menyesap kopi hangat yang sempat ia beli di sebuah _coffee shop_ yang tak jauh dari sana sebelum menghampiri Taeyong.

"Untukmu." Yuta menyodorokan sisa kopinya.

Taeyong menoleh melempar tatapan tidak percaya pada Yuta.

"Mau tidak? Lagipula hanya sisa setengah."

Taeyong mengulas senyum. "Terimakasih." Lalu dengan senang hati menerima sisa kopi dari Yuta.

Yuta menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Ini masih bulan Januari bagaimana kau bisa betah berdiri di luar. Hhh." Bahkan ia sempat menggigil.

Taeyong tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak kedinginan. Apalagi setelah diberi kopi olehmu. Aku merasa begitu hangat." Nyatanya, Taeyong benar-benar merasa hangat. Bukan karena kopi, tapi karena konversasi yang ia lakukan dengan Yuta saat ini. Taeyong kira akan sangat canggung jika ia berhasil mengajak Yuta bicara berdua, tapi ternyata tidak juga. Bahkan Yuta yang lebih dulu mengajaknya berbicara. Taeyong sangat bersyukur karena semua kata-kata yang ia siapkan malah tidak dapat ia ingat.

" _Heol_." Yuta memutar bola matanya. "Tidak lelah menungguku? Aku bukannya pekerja kantoran yang punya jadwal kerja yang pasti, kau tahu?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Tapi aku tahu jadwal kerjamu. Ten memberitahuku."

"Anak itu." Yuta mengumpat. "Kau sendiri memangnya tidak bekerja, hah? Harusnya jam segini kau belum pulang."

"Tempat kerjaku yang baru pulangnya lebih cepat."

Yuta tertegun sesaat. "Ah, kau bekerja di tempat yang baru."

Taeyong mengangguk, lalu menoleh menghadap Yuta. Ia sedikit terkejut menemukan Yuta sudah memandangnya sambil tersenyum lebih dulu.

"Syukurlah."

Sebelah alis Taeyong terangkat.

Yuta mengerti betul arti dari ekspresi yang Taeyong pasang sekarang. "Depresi berat psikotik berujung pada _self-harm_ ringan."

Kalimat Yuta membuat Taeyong terbelalak dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Temanku, Doyoung, bekerja di rumah sakit tempatmu konsultasi." Yuta menatap Taeyong semakin serius. "Dia memberiku salinan lengkap rekap laporan tentangmu."

"Ah, itu..."

"Kau depresi karena lingkungan kerjamu dan kepergianku memperburuk keadaanmu. Maafkan aku." Yuta menuturkan menatap Taeyong sendu.

"T-tunggu. Kenapa kau malah minta maaf―argh." Bukan ini yang Taeyong inginkan. Memang ada perasaan lega Yuta tahu keadaannya, dengan begitu ia tak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Tapi membuat Yuta merasa bersalah sama saja melebarkan lubang di hatinya. Ia tidak akan hidup tenang setelah ini. Taeyong memutar otak bagaimana sebaiknya ia berkata-kata. "Begini. Terlepas dari apa yang membuatku depresi, tetap saja aku yang salah. Tidak peduli alasannya, aku melampiaskannya padamu. Aku melukaimu." Tangan Taeyong nyaris meraih tangan Yuta jika saja pria Osaka itu tidak berjalan mundur. Mungkin hanya refleks alamiah untuk menghindar.

"Taeyong, apa yang membuatmu depresi begitu berat? Maksudku bukan penyebabnya. Tapi kenapa kau sampai sebegitunya?"

Taeyong paham maksud Yuta. Dokter kejiwaan tempatnya berkonsultasipun pernah mengatakannya. "Karena aku memendamnya." Taeyong memandang Yuta ragu.

Benar saja. Setelahnya air muka Yuta berubah geram. "Kau tahu kenapa tapi tak pernah sekalipun kau bercerita padaku!" Yuta akhirnya berteriak membuat Taeyong kembali menahan napas. "Jujur saja aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi tetap saja aku kecewa. Kau mengalami hal berat tapi tidak bercerita sedikitpun padaku. Padahal kita tinggal bersama seharusnya aku ada untuk mendengarmu, meringankan bebanmu."

Taeyong menggeleng. Ia tahu letak kesalahannya yang sebenarnya. "Bukan begitu. Aku tidak mau kalau kau tahu, kau pasti akan memaksaku berhenti. Mencari pekerjaan bukan hal mudah. Aku akan jadi pengagguran. Aku tidak mau jadi bebanmu."

"Lantas kau memilih melukaiku?"

Taeyong tidak bisa menjawab. Tentu saja, Taeyong tak bermaksud berpikir begitu. Ia dulu masih belum dapat berpikir terlalu jauh. Ia masih hanya berpikir melalui sudut pandangnya. Ia pikir ia kuat menghadapinya sendiri. Ia pikir tekadnya untuk tidak jadi beban bagi Yuta sudah cukup jadi alasan sekaligus kekuatannya untuk bertahan. Taeyong kala itu belum tahu bahayanya mengalami depresi. Taeyong belum tahu, dan ia menyesalinya sangat dalam sekarang.

"Ah, sudahlah."

Taeyong menunduk. "Maaf..."

"Aku memaafkanmu, sudah kubilang." Yuta ikut menunduk.

"Di luar dingin. Segeralah masuk, hangatkan badanmu. Apa kau juga menggunakan _kotatsu_ di sini?" saran Taeyong yang membuat Yuta mendongak dan menemukan senyum tampan begitu lembut di wajah Taeyong. Tapi jelas sekali, netra Taeyong tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

"Ah, kami tidak punya. Kau mau mampir?" tawar Yuta. Hanya basa-basi sebenarnya.

"Tidak. Ah, sampaikan salamku pada Ji Hansol. Maaf sudah pernah menghajarnya dulu. Omong-omong aku baru tahu dia bisa punya pacar." Taeyong memperoleh informasi tentang Hansol dari Ten juga.

Yuta tertawa mendengarnya. "Asal kau tahu Hansol dan Johnny bertemu di Amerika." Yuta terkekeh. "Ya, aku memang tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu dulu. Jangan marah."

Giliran Taeyong yang tertawa kecil. "Untuk apa?" Lalu Taeyong mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku juga harus pulang. Sicheng bisa kelaparan menungguku pulang." Taeyong hendak membalikkan badannya. Benar, tujuannya hanya minta maaf pada Yuta, kan? Ia sudah dimaafkan. Sudah tidak ada alasan lagi ia tetap di sini.

"Sicheng?" Yuta mendengar nama asing sekarang.

"Anakku."

"HAH?!"

Taeyong tertawa keras. "Ceritanya panjang. Sudah, ya! Cepat masuk. Selamat malam!" Lalu Taeyong setengah berlari meninggalkan Yuta.

"Yak! Lee Taeyong! Kau punya anak dengan siapa?!" Yuta tidak bisa percaya ini. Meninggalkan Taeyong lalu begitu bertemu tiba-tiba orang itu sudah punya anak? Yuta tidak bisa terima. Ia menatap punggung Taeyong yang menjauh dengan perasaan gusar.

Tunggu, memang ia punya alasan untuk tidak terima Lee Taeyong sudah punya anak?

.

.

 **Februari, 2017**

Pada awalnya Yuta merenung kenapa tawaran proyek tidak datang padanya. Selepas lulus kuliah, ia bergabung dalam kelompok yang menerima proyek pembuatan mesin. Bayarannya sangat menjamin meski tawaran tidak selalu datang. Yuta bersyukur masih menyimpan kontak kakak kelasnya semasa sekolah yang merupakan lulusan teknik mesin di Han-Yang. Universitas ternama memang mudah mendapat koneksi. Sehingga tidak sulit menerima tawaran proyek. Namun sebaliknya, di saat tidak ada tawaran proyek apapun Yuta tidak punya pekerjaan sama sekali. Karena itu Johnny menyarankannya untuk kerja sambilan dan Yuta memilih untuk bekerja di sebuah _cafe_.

Lonceng pintu masuk berbunyi pertanda ada pelanggan yang datang. Yuta terbangun dari renungannya untuk menyambut tamunya. Ia dapat melihat dua anak kecil sekitar umur lima tahun berjalan masuk dengan semangat. Di mana orang tua mereka, omong-omong?

"Aku mau es krim rasa coklat!" Salah satunya berseru dengan semangat membuat Yuta terkekeh gemas sebelum menghampiri mereka.

"Adik kecil, mau makan es krim di sini atau dibawa pulang?" Yuta berjongkok menyajarkan tingginya kedua anak itu. Tapi Yuta sedikit mengerinyit melihat reaksi kedua anak itu di luar dugaannya. Mereka terlihat begitu... terkejut?

Salah satu anak itu menunjuk ke arah wajahnya. "Sicheng, bukannya ini papamu?"

Yuta langsung melototkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Benar! Ini papa! Kun- _ge_ , akhirnya aku bertemu papa!" Lalu anak bernama Sicheng itu langsung memeluk Yuta erat. "Papa, Sicheng ingin sekali bertemu Papa!" Dari nadanya terlihat sekali bahwa bocah itu begitu senang melihat kehadiran Yuta.

"Selamat, Sicheng! Paman ke mana saja? Sicheng selalu menunggu Paman pulang." Lalu bocah yang bernama Kun malah membuat Yuta makin kebingungan.

Jadi, sejak kapan Yuta punya anak? Seumur-umur ia hanya pernah melakukan kegiatan membuat anak bersama Taeyong tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa hamil apalagi melahirkan. Sekarang tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil memanggilnya Papa? Lalu siapa namanya tadi? Sicheng?

Tunggu, Sicheng? Rasanya pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat.

Lalu, lonceng di pintu masuk berdering lagi. "Sicheng, Kun, kalian sudah memesan?"

 _Ah_...

Ada Taeyong yang membatu saat menemukan anaknya sedang memeluk Yuta sebelum Kun menghampiri dan menarik-narik celananya.

"Paman, papanya Sicheng sudah ketemu!"

"Ah... iya." Taeyong lalu hanya bisa tertawa kering.

Yuta berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Karena Sicheng masih memeluknya dengan sangat erat, Yuta membawa anak itu dalam gendongannya. "Sejak kapan aku menjadi papa dari anakmu?" Yuta memasang ekspresi kurang menyenangkan.

Lalu Taeyong menyengir lebar.

Yuta menghela napas. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Lee." Lalu Yuta membawa Sicheng menuju meja kasir, tak lupa memberi sinyal pada Kun untuk mengikutinya. "Sicheng dan Kun pesan apa saja yang kalian mau pada _Noona_ ini, ya?" Yuta tersenyum pertanyaannya dibalas anggukan semangat oleh keduanya, bahkan Sicheng mulai melepas pelukannya pada Yuta.

"Yuta, sejak kapan kau punya anak?" Pemilik _cafe_ tempat Yuta bekerja akhirnya dapat bertanya setelah daritadi menonton adegan _haru_ itu dari meja kasir.

"Maka dari itu aku menuntut penjelasan dari ayah anak ini yang sebenarnya." Yuta melirik Taeyong yang masih berada di dekat pintu masuk. "Aku menitip mereka padamu, ya, Wendy- _noona_."

Setelah Wendy menyetujuinya, Yuta lalu menghampiri Taeyong. "Jadi?"

Taeyong masih merespon dengan senyum lebar yang menurut Yuta terlihat bodoh. Kemudian, Taeyong menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa bertemu Sicheng meski tentu saja diselingi oleh pertanyaan Yuta yang memang suka terburu-buru. Singkatnya, Sicheng sebenarnya adalah anak dari atasannya. Bukan atasan yang melecehkannya, tapi atasannya yang baru. Sebut saja namanya Zhoumi. Sebenarnya Zhoumi adalah orang dari perusahaan saingan dari tempat Taeyong bekerja dulu. Setelah melakukan beberapa penyelidikan, Zhoumi melaporkan tindak kecurangan dan pelanggaran hukum yang dilakukan oleh perusahaan Taeyong bekerja. Taeyong menyukuri tindakan Zhoumi karena membuat salah satu penyebab depresinya hilang. Di saat yang sama, kantor tempat Taeyong bekerja ditutup lalu di sanalah Zhoumi mengajaknya bekerja di perusahaannya. Itu adalah cerita bagaimana Taeyong mendapat pekerjaan layak dan hidup lebih tenang sekarang. Faktor depresinya nyaris hilang semua, ditambah saran Zhoumi untuk pergi konsultasi psikologis, kondisi mental Taeyong benar-benar membaik.

Namun sayangnya sekitar delapan bulan lalu, Zhoumi dan istrinya mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa keduanya. Meninggalkan anak mereka satu-satunya yang masih kecil sendirian. Tak satupun dari relatif mereka bersedia mengasuh Sicheng. Sebagai balas budi, Taeyong berinisiatif mengambil hak asuh Sicheng.

"Lalu kenapa dia memanggilku Papa?" Yuta dapat mengerti keseluruhan cerita tapi tak satupun menjelaskan bagaimana Sicheng memanggilnya Papa padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu.

Taeyong kembali menyengir, seperti memohon maklum. "Maafkan aku. Saat merindukanmu aku sering menunjukkan potret dirimu dan mengatakan padanya: Ini Papamu. Dia juga sering menunjukkan fotomu pada Kun, makanya Kun juga tahu." Taeyong masih bertahan pada cengar-cengirnya.

Yuta memutar bola matanya kesal. "Bisa-bisanya kau! Tch."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kau bekerja di sini. Tahu begitu aku sudah mengajak Sicheng makan es krim di sini daridulu."

Dalam hati Yuta bersyukur Taeyong tidak mendatangi tempat ini dari dulu.

"Ayah! Papa!"

Panggilan itu membuat dua kepala pria dewasa yang ada di sana menoleh.

"Lihat, _Noona_ memberiku ekstra kacang pada es krimku!" Sicheng memamerkan satu _cone_ es krim coklat bertabur kacang di atasnya.

"Sudah bilang terimakasih pada _Noona_?" Taeyong bertanya dibalas anggukan Sicheng. Taeyong mengulas senyum bangga. "Aku akan membayar dulu." Lalu Taeyong meninggalkan Sicheng berdua dengan Yuta, menghampiri Kun yang masih menunggu es krim bagiannya sekaligus membayar. Ia harus segera pulang, sebenarnya. Ibu Kun yang merupakan tetangganya berpesan begitu padanya.

"Papa, Papa kapan pulang?" Sicheng langsung bertanya begitu Taeyong meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Yuta hanya sanggup mengerjap kedua matanya.

"Ayah sangat rindu pada Papa. Kadang saat tidur dia mengucapkan nama Papa."

Yuta tertegun.

"Aku merasa Ayah paling senang saat bercerita tentang Papa padaku. Jadi kurasa Ayah akan bahagia kalau Papa pulang."

Penuturan Sicheng membuat otak Yuta mendadak banyak berpikir dan menimbang. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur mengusap kepala Sicheng. "Papa tidak bisa pulang sekarang," balas Yuta mengundang raut sedih di wajah Sicheng. "Saat urusan Papa sudah selesai, mungkin Papa akan pulang."

Air muka Sicheng kembali sumringah. "Benarkah?"

Yuta mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin?"

"Sicheng, ayo pulang!" Taeyong sudah kembali menghampiri mereka dengan menggandeng tangan Kun yang kini sedang lahap dengan es krim vanilla dengan saus karamelnya.

"Ah." Lalu Sicheng meraih tangan Taeyong yang satu lagi. " _Dadah_ , Papa! Cepat pulang, ya!"

Taeyong lagi-lagi tersenyum canggung karena perkataan Sicheng. Berbeda dengan Yuta yang tertawa renyah. Melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergian mereka sebelum Taeyong membawa kedua anak itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Yuta, itu pacarmu?"

"Astaga, _Noona_! Kau mengagetkanku!" Yuta mengelus dadanya setelah dibuat terlonjak kaget dengan kehadiran Wendy yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

Wendy sendiri memasang wajah masam. "Curang! Kenapa kau bisa mendapat pria setampan itu, sih? Aku juga mau!"

Yuta sendiri hanya tertawa kecil. "Kalau Irene- _noona_ mendengarmu, ia bisa marah." Lalu Yuta langsung melesat masuk ke dalam sebelum Wendy berkata apa-apa padanya.

.

.

 **Juli, 2017**

Taeyong membuka matanya saat sinar matahari masuk melalui celah gorden yang masih menutup jendela kamarnya. Taeyong melihat jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ah, ia harus berangkat ke kantor pukul setengah delapan. Taeyong meraba ke sebelahnya, merasakan tak ada apa-apa di sana. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan badan menemukan tak ada apa-apa, menyisakan ruang kosong cukup luas di ranjang.

"Yuta!" Ia berteriak panik dan buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur. Setengah berlari keluar kamar. "Yuta!" Sekali lagi ia berteriak.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Pagi-pagi sudah ribut." Yuta menyembulkan kepalanya dari dapur sambil membawa spatula di tangan kanannya. Ah, rupanya ia sedang mencoba membuat sarapan.

Taeyong yang melihat Yuta secara utuh di dapur, lengkap dengan spatula dan apron menempel di badan langsung menghembuskan napas lega. Tanpa babibu ia langsung menyeret kakinya menghampiri lelaki yang berhasil ia ajak kembali tinggal bersama baru-baru ini. Ia langsung membawa Yuta ke dalam pelukannya.

"Taeyong aku sedang menggoreng telur."

"Aku takut kau pergi lagi, Yuta." Tak mengindahkan peringatan Yuta, Taeyong mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yuta mendengus. "Kau akan menikahiku bulan depan. Kali ini tidak akan mudah bagiku meninggalkanmu." Merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya bahkan semakin mengerat, Yuta mematikan kompor. Ia memaksa tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya melonggar agar dapat membalikan badan. "Berhenti memiliki ketakutan berlebihan seperti itu. Selama kau memenuhi janjimu untuk hidup lebih baik, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana."

Taeyong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yuta. Ia menyerukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Yuta. "Omong-omong ada gerangan apa kau membuat sarapan, hm?"

Yuta cemberut. "Johnny itu _morning person_. Tinggal dengannya selama tiga tahun membuatku ikut terbiasa produktif di pagi hari," jelas Yuta.

Taeyong kembali menarik kepalanya untuk memandang Yuta. "Kalau begitu kau harus terbiasa untuk produktif memberiku _morning kiss_ tiap harinya."

Lantas Yuta langsung menjitak kepala Taeyong. Bukannya tidak mau, Yuta sendiri sebenarnya dengan senang hati melakukannya. Tapi karena tiga tahun tidak pernah bertemu Taeyong, Yuta perlu menyiapkan hati lebih baik dahulu untuk menghadapi Lee Taeyong dalam mode _cheesy_ beserta sentuhannya. "Diam, lebih baik kau bangunkan Sicheng dan bantu dia bersiap ke sekolah."

Taeyong tersenyum makin lebar. Mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Yuta sebelum membiarkan Yuta kembali dengan aktivitas memasaknya. "Yuta, aku mencintaimu. Aku akan melindungimu."

"Astaga, Taeyong ini masih pagi."

Taeyong mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melangkah ke kamar Sicheng membuat Yuta merotasi bola matanya. Toh, setelah Taeyong pergi, Yuta tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum pagi itu.

.

.

 **END**

 **a/n:**

Bagian Taeyong sebenarnya rada ngutip dari BL manga fav aku judulnya "Azami" karya Ogeretsu Tanaka. Sisanya murni ide aku kok. Tujuan awal fic ini emang nyiksa Yuta tapi aku gamau Taeyong jadi jahat sepenuhnya jadi ya gitu. Lagian aku orangnya ga emo-emo amat, tanpa sadar aku bikin penderitaan Yuta sudah berakhir gitu aja /dor. Maaf mengecewakan ekspektasi.

Chapter pertama udah aku kerjain dari pertengahan bulan oktober, omong-omong dan baru jadi sehari sebelum aku post. Sedangkan chapter ini aku ngerjain ga ada dua minggu. Jadi, kalau misalnya ga semaksimal chapter sebelumnya, karakternya pada labil, dan banyak yang dipaksain, maklum ajalah /heh. Fic ini sebenarnya isinya padet dan detailnya banyak, aku sendiri kaget hasilnya lebih panjang dari yang aku duga. Yasalam aku kaget sendiri ini wordcountnya nembus 7k. KARENA ITU JUGA AKU ADA PENYESALAN CUMA BIKIN INI TWOSHOOT ARGH :( Aku setuju sama kata si bebeb(?) fic ini alurnya kecepetan tapi yaudahlah akunya juga lagi males nulis plot yang slow progress :'D Gabakal ada chapter tambahan, btw. Plotnya udah aku ringkas paksa dan udah selesai, kok. Hehehe.

Udah ah, authornoteku selalu kepanjangan memang. Thanks to: **Khasatabat04** , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, **chocopanda99** , **ekakasas** , **Yuta Noona** , doheerin, **guest** , **Min Milly** , Hobi Hyung, **mi210691** , rethasuh, kim991, **none** , shaxobyarm, liaoktaviani . joaseo, **pepibabykyu** , Ochane, Blueberry Jung and those who did favs and follows :*


End file.
